Several types of communication networks are known. For example, typical local area networks are based on fixed communication infrastructure such as stationary workstations, servers and cable connections. Mobile networks such as networks according to the GSM, UMTS or LTE specifications enable mobile communication by use of mobile communication devices. Wireless communication infrastructures, e.g., implementing the IEEE 802.11 specification, facilitate short-range mobile communication.